


Calibans Journey

by Redrosessoulcabin



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternativ ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrosessoulcabin/pseuds/Redrosessoulcabin
Summary: I didn´t like the ending of this show, so I´m making one the way I like it. And the way I like it includes Caliban fighting to find his lovers soul, somwhere in hell.I hope you´ll like it!ON HOLD
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

Caliban sat, alone, in the Void. He heard the others cry in silence, they wanted to leave the darkness, the brightness, the nothingness, too much for the human mind to comprehend.  
But he did not care. All he cared about was getting out of here again, getting the body of his bride and finally honoring her death.  
If he hadn't been made out of clay, maybe he would've cried too.  
But he wasn't.  
Did he even feel anything at all like they do?  
He supposed so.  
Around Sabrina Morningstar, he had always felt like a pottery figure in the oven, burning a strong foundation, almost undestroyable.  
Now it felt like he was drying out, falling apart, as though the figure had been thrown out of the oven before having finished the process, being left to crumble away.  
´That´ he thought ´must be what clay feels like when in love and when in pain´ and he started contemplating this, almost feeling cold, almost feeling like fading away.

“Stop this pity party!”, he yelled, angrily at himself, into the emptiness -not receiving an echo which would´ve sent shivers down his spine if he had human skin- stood up and tried summoning the fires of hell to get him back.  
But nothing came.  
He tried and tried, but nothing came of it.  
He sighed and sat down again. Feeling his soul wanting to leave his body.  
“I wish I could come to you, my love”, he whispered, looking up, or maybe down. He couldn't tell. There was no up or down, no north nor south. 

Suddenly he felt a vibration. Time had passed, how much, he could not tell. Time didn´t matter here, nor did it ever matter to him.  
But not much time could´ve passed as he saw the former human friends of his bride run into the no space of the void, looking just like as he remembered them, and from the little he knew about mortals, he knew that they age and therefor change in appearance.  
That somehow gave him a vague sense of relief. Not much time having passed means there was time to maybe fix things, to make things right… the way he thinks it's right at least.  
At first he was thinking that maybe the other Sabrina asked her friends to save him too, but as he heard them walk to the mortal miners, not shouting his name, it was clear he was condemned to be left alone.  
Maybe he should just make them take him! But what would that do? Why would he want them to know where he is inside of this non-realm? He was in the weaker opposition right now. And who knows how long they had till the portal would close? Until everything would cease to be? They had no time to fool around! He had no time to fool around.  
´No´, he thought ´I have to escape myself´.  
He was thinking back and forth, if he could run through the portal, unnoticed. However, he was sure shortly after contemplating that simplistic plan, that the other acquaintances were surely waiting on the other side.  
Maybe he should…  
He could feel it. The energy as he called for it, asked if it surrounded him.  
“Could it-”, he wanted to ask himself but felt it dwindling slowly again.  
´I have to try it again or I will never be able to try again´  
So one last time, he called for Hellfire. And surely: It surrounded him, wrapped him up like one wraps themselves into a blanket on a cozy afternoon.  
The opening of the portal must´ve connected to Void to the realms once more, making him able to use his powers again.  
Before he was sucked away he could see in an indeterminable distance, Nick, the other Sabrina's lover, with Pandora's box. He opened it and screamed in pain, as it sucked in all, including himself. For a moment Caliban thought it was too late, that he´d be sucked in too. He closed his eyes, felt the fire protect him, hoped it would protect him well enough...

...and there it was. As he opened his eyes he could see its autumn colored beauty. Hell.  
“Oh my beautiful Hell! Thank you unholy fire for bringing me here!”, he screamed. He breathed out air out of his nonexistent lungs and exclaimed a little shaky  
“That was close”, before venturing off to the throne.

Meanwhile, back at Spellmans sacrifice, they saw Pandora's box, having fallen to the floor, Nick disappeared, he had sacrificed himself as well as she did.  
A tragic event.  
The living cried tears of sorrow for the young couple that had died together, but it was said that at least they'd be together in the afterlife.  
Non of both had been left behind to live a life of pain with thoughts of suicide, no after tragedy for either one of them.  
So it happened to be, that Sabrina Spellman and Nick walked, in spirit, hand in hand, into the room of the afterlife, crying together for their lost life, but happy to have given peace in union…  
Their story was over.

Caliban's story and his mission however just started.  
As he returned to the throne, he noticed Lilith there, Satan was gone.  
“Oh no”, he only whispered, deciding, instead of risking a fight he wouldn't win, to flee to the shores of sorrow.  
Everything seemed out of control and out of reach for him, but he wouldn´t give up. He couldn´t give up. All could not be lost.  
So, since he did not know what else he could do right now, he looked at the sorrowful sea, that he knew too well and did more thinking than he had ever done before.

Finally, after two days, as though the huge wave that had almost engulfed him had brought it, an idea flooded his mind, and he decided to go on a journey, to find his bride.  
How, you might ask?  
Well, he had thought, what happened to Morningstar after she died? Her soul couldn't just have disappeared? It must´ve returned to hell. For why wouldn't the soul of the queen of hell return to hell itself? And since they had found Spellmans body, and that he knew from sources that shall not be revealed -(stalking probably)-, he would return his lover's soul to that body (the other body was too wounded, too poisoned to have a soul return to it), that technically was hers anyways. The way he saw it, it was all Spellmans fault. His bride deserved every version of her, every life of hers. 

Caliban decided to shortly visit the mortal realm before starting his search, where from afar he watched the burial of his beloved and the false-one.  
He waited for a while, quite patiently, which he usually wasn´t, and, when the ceremony had ended and everyone had gone home again, he buried out Spellmans body and quickly fixed the grave again before anyone could notice his presence. 

They had managed to unfreeze Spellmans body quite well. She was in one piece, well conserved and dressed in a beautiful black gown and golden glittery eyeshadow with deep dark red lips.  
“Let's find your rightful soul, my love”, he whispered, carrying her like a bride, before disappearing in his fiery swirl.  
He searched for a place to hide her body whilst he would look for her soul and found a beautiful tempel amidst the dark trees in the forest of torment.  
“Here, you shall be safe for now. Nothing wants you here, the torments will keep you safe. There is no hope for you yet, so they will find no way to give you mental pain. I´ll be off now, and I promise to find you, no matter what it takes…”


	2. Chapter 1: The first circle of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caliban decides to start his journey in the first circle of hell. There he doesn´t expect to find much, but gets more than he expects

Like any man with order and honor in his mind (honor as in unhonorable of course: He was after all prince of Hell), Caliban decided to start his search in the first circle of Hell: Limbo.  
His least favorite.  
His reasoning for that wasn´t backed up by many arguments, but they definitely couldn´t be disputed.  
According to him, the souls here were whiny, the entertainment of mass murderers and whores was scars (or rather nonexistent) and all in all it was just plain boring. And that, for a change, was all true.

When his bride, Morningstar, used to walk by his side whilst visiting the nine circles, he used to give her the duty to play with the souls of Limbo. They would bicker about it for a while but eventually she would give in and say, since she was more mature, she would just see it through and let “the manchild” (which was him in that case, which is almost unbelievable, but yet again, true), have the fun.  
He would laugh at that, roll his eyes and disappear to anywhere but the Limbo.  
He wasn't hurt by what she had said. His ego was too strong for that. As a matter of fact, there was barely anything she could say to ever make him mad. So he would just let her finish their arguing that way (maybe he was the more mature one after all).

But now that she was...well… not here exactly, he'd have to give in and get through it.  
He let out an annoyed, loud sigh as his bare feet touched the pulvery sand beneath him. Before him lay a desert of grey sand, small grey hills and a cloudy grey sky. According to Satan, it symbolizes the hopelessness of the souls. The clouds, blocking the sky, where the denied entrance to the celestial realm.  
“Bitter”, he laughed to himself as he thought of that and put on a cheeky smile, but immediately dropped it again as he saw the soul of a pathetic little weasel of a pagan, laying on the floor and crying so many tears, that it formed a river before him.  
The soul, looking like a human figure, looked up at Caliban in awe and fright, stretching out a claw-like hand. With a raspy voice he begged for drinkable water, for sunlight that would touch his pale skin and for god to forgive him.  
“You shall get all that”, Caliban lied charmingly, as he so often did,“but first you must tell me: Have you seen the soul of a beautiful young woman? Her hair is light blonde, almost white, her lips red as hellfire and her skin as white as snow? She's queen of hell, but her soul was taken from her body and, that I'm sure of, wanders through Hell”, he came closer, his face wore a serious expression now. His voice deepened as he looked deep into the dead mans nonexistent eyes and hissed,”Answer truthfully or I will drag your ass through all of Hell!”  
Caliban knew how souls could be. Especially souls of Hell. They wouldn't spit out so much as a half truth if they weren't threatened.  
The soul looked at him frightened and moved his eyes back and forth to motion a thinking process. At first it seemed Caliban had no luck with this soul, but then the pagan spoke what Caliban had hoped was true,  
“I've seen such being”, the princes face lit up, “but something is wrong with that soul. It burns. It runs around. It is being chased, it is not resting. It does not know it´s dead”, the light in his face didn't go away, but still a gloom embedded itself in his correct assertion and well deserved hope for a second chance.  
He knew he had felt that unrest. Maybe she had tried sending him a message, but could only speak in emotions?  
Either way, he had to find her.  
“Show me where she has gone!”, Caliban demanded  
“Give me first what you have promised to give!”, the Pagan demanded back. He sounded weak, yet very aggressive. ´That soul has balls to speak like that to me, huh?´ Caliban thought, giving the soul a wicked smile as he answered: “What are you? Pesty, weak, dead man! I have the power, not you! You will do as I say and I will make you do whatever pleases me. Now get up you hopeless wreck, you meager non-creatur and show me where she has gone!”  
The soul sighed, sounding depressed. If that is something it could sound like or even be.  
The soul was not anything anymore, had no mind, had no life to give up, no decisions it could make anymore.  
But yet it felt like it had before its death, completely and utterly numb and left alone. Not guided by god, but blinded so it would fall into the deep pits of hell.

As it began moving from its selfmade river of sadness, it looked up at Caliban with an empty stare that would've given any mortal chills to the bone but just made Caliban yawn and floated slowly into the flimmering air of the grey Limbo desert.  
As it flew and Caliban followed, it moaned in pain, though it couldn't feel such a thing. Merely a projection of what it used to feel as a mortal.  
It gave Caliban the urge to make the soul burn, but he couldn´t let his feelings of aggression get to him. Under any other circumstance, he would've gladly make the soul suffer for testing his patience.  
But he was in this circumstance, and not the ´any-other´ circumstance.  
He saw grey, grey and more grey.  
He felt dry. He felt like scratching himself as the stillness of the place tried to push him away, make him flee.  
But he couldn´t, he wouldn´t flee. He was on a mission, on a journey, and not even this painfully boring plain with its pathetic inhabitants would make him stop, because he had been right.  
She was out there.  
Though it worried him as well. Something was wrong. He felt it in every atom of his earthy body. He felt eyes on him, heard an inaudible voice threatening him.

He was right about that. As he was right about most things he felt were.  
Because there was something lurking.  
Or well… rather someone. 

Lilith had felt it: The change in the air.  
When she found out Sabrina Morningstar had died and she had informed Satan about it, nothing had happened at first. No sign of her soul anywhere. Lilith had been relieved, because that meant her place as Queen was saved.  
But that sense of relief hadn't lasted very long.  
Only a day later, after she had found out and Satan coincidentally had gone off with Caliban at the time to take back Morningstar's body and let loose Spellmans soul, Sabrina Morningstar's soul appeared before her. It was astonishing. She looked like a floating flame. Her body was slightly transparent and engulfed by the flame that was her and yet wasn´t.  
She didn´t speak as she stared at Lilith. There was no emotion behind her eyes.  
“What...what are you doing here?”, Lilith asked. She wanted to sound classy and chill, but couldn't hide the tremble in her voice. She had to admit to herself that Sabrina did look like she was about to burn holes into her head.  
Sabrina still said nothing, maybe she couldn´t. Morningstar wasn´t a regular soul, that was for sure.  
Her soul's burning hand pointed to the throne.  
“Forget it! Rest in peace, for the love of everything that is unholy!”, Lilith screamed.  
Morningstar grew in size, her eyes displaying anger, her mouth opened and she released an unholy scream.  
Lilith closed her eyes and crossed her arms before her to protect herself.  
And then Morningstar was gone, as suddenly as she had come.

At first Lilith thought that maybe that was it. But over the course of several days she saw her. Everywhere.  
Lurking in the corners of the throne room, but apparently being unable to go on the throne. Lilith did her best to make her leave and hide her from others who could try to help her out of her undead situation. But Sabrina kept coming back.  
Eventually Lilith decided she had enough and cast a spell on Sabrina that would make her soul unrest and wander, in search of the throne room, but never find it.  
Lilith wasn't sure if it would work, but sure enough, it did.  
Maybe there is something regular to her soul after all.  
The only catch about this spell was that it had to be reperformed every couple of days. But Lilith would put up with that if it meant she could be the queen of Hell in peace.  
And Caliban was gone too! So she didn't have to take care of him, plus, she got the devine blood of Satan in her and him locked up.  
It was all perfect. Oh it could´ve been all so perfect!  
But of course, as it always was for Lilith: Her happiness didn't last for long.  
And with that we come back to the feeling she had felt when Morningstar's soul had arrived returning once again.  
She knew it wasn´t Morningstar's soul, but a being that was very closely connected.  
“Well shit”, she had said to herself.  
Caliban was back, and very much not undead.  
And so here she was, having to leave to throne room to go after that pesky little runt of a hellish prince to keep him from doing something she percieved as very stupid.  
Of course Caliban didn't know any of that.  
But he knew to prepare for anything. Whatever was out there that was against his and his lady's happiness.

The pagans soul stopped before a door that had a rich blue color. Quite the contrast to the bland colors of Limbos surroundings.  
That was the entrance to Lust. Blue is the color of Lust.  
He looked at the soul in deep annoyance.  
“You couldn't just have told me that she went into the second circle? I seriously had to follow your lame ass across this shitty grey plain?”, Caliban asked.  
The soul knew it was a rethorical question, because it was dead and not stupid, and decided not to answer. Instead it turned around and went away, since it also knew Caliban wasn't about to give him sunshine or water. It had tried to ask before, not because it didn´t know the answer would be no. It smiled to itself, the pagan had still done the right thing.  
“Ey! What's that about puny pagan!?”, Caliban yelled, close to losing any kind of patience.  
“I know you, prince of Hell. You're no good being. You wouldn't give a soul of Hell your time of day. And so you wont give me what I've asked. I´m also not truly scared of your threats. I know I´m deceased, I cannot decease again”  
At that Caliban was surprised. He didn't expect that. He always thought souls were pretty much incapable of learning and knowing about their place of death.  
“Then why did you try to attempt to help me?”, Caliban asked.  
The soul decided to ignore the underlying criticism, smiled and spoke, “Because you aren't bad either. I can feel your devotion for the soul you seek, and that is worth it to me. Farewell, prince of Hell”, as the soul spoke, the door to the next realm opened and the pagan himself faded away.  
Caliban decided to ignore the guilt, nagging in his heart and mind and walk through the blue door to lust.  
He felt no such thing as guilt.  
He did not.  
He was made out of clay.  
He was nothing at all.  
At least that's what he sang to himself, like a mantra, as he pretended not to have taken to heart the words the soul had spoken.


	3. Chapter 2: The second circle of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caliban meets the succubus in the realm of Lust and keeps further realizing things of himself as well as the capabilities of the invisible eyes following him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I´m already back with a new chapter xD haha. I hope I can keep doing regular updates. I however wanted to let you know, I´ll have school again soon (though only online now in January), so I´m gonna be kept busy.  
> But yeah.. I´ll try my best! With that I´ll stop babbling and I hope you´ll enjoy this chapter !

Lust. Lust all around. The demons called succubus were laying on red rocks in -what would usually be described as- inappropriate poses. Stretching their arms and legs as though they were warming up for Caliban. A strong, almost hurricane like storm that spread across the second circle at all times tucked on his sleeves and begged him to bow down to the seductive creatures.  
They looked at him with hungry eyes and fletched their teeth, looking like they would eat him up in the most pleasurable of ways at any second. 

He smiled at distant memories of him fooling around with the succubus. They were hanging around the realm, no matter the time he arrived, always ready to give in to the most primitive of desires.  
But strangely enough, there was no rise in his sacred part this time. No desire tingling in his lips and fingertips to touch, satisfy and be satisfied.  
His thoughts were focused for once when usually he´d stray.  
Yes, he often had a plan and he'd always see it through, but when it came to other people, his mind would stroll around and pretend to get lost.  
Suppose to pay someone something back? Never do it! Suppose to be loyal to someone? You never were! You just wanted a favor of them.  
That kind of thing.  
He hadn't really cared about anyone but himself and his own plans ever before. But suddenly those plans were about someone. So his mind was on that person, because it was his plan… but not about himself really.  
Indirectly you could say it still was, because he wanted her, but he also cared about giving her a life back. He felt that deep down, no matter if she'd still love him after bringing her back, he would be happy to have given her her rightful life on the throne of Hell.

He shook his head at that as if waking up from a daze. Did his brain mutate to cotton candy or something?  
But truthfully, he was torn. Should he deny his own feelings and give into them? Stay devoted or sin?  
What he was before wasn't his reality anymore, yet he felt he didn't want to leave that life behind either.  
He was still Caliban. Prince of Hell. That's who she fell for, or wasn't it that?  
So why not be himself?  
Yet what did that entail? Who was he?  
A succubus fucking twink? That sounded pathetic. Not those succubus did not rule over him, he ruled over them! Their glare and bare breasts wouldn´t impress him anymore.  
´Pull yourself together Caliban! Stop this damned thinking!´  
But it was futile. He was thinking a lot. A lot about this mission, about this journey, and that's all his mind wanted to go on about.

“Oh beautiful succubus: I´m not here to please or be pleased on this very day”, he started, his eyes averting their glare, he would not give in today, he was better than that, “I have come to ask, if you´ve seen the soul of a beautiful woman with short, light blonde hair and red lips pass by?”  
The seductresses were staring at him as though he had lost it.  
And maybe he had, but still their stupid gauking made him boil inside. 

After a couple of brief moments they started laughing hysterically.  
“Oh darling, what do you want with some fiery soul?”, one of them brawled,”She can't speak and she can´t touch. But we can baby, we sure can! Relax, boy, and come cuddle”  
Caliban noticed she clearly had wanted to pretend like she didn't know anything, but had given away her knowledge with the detail of the soul burning, just like the pagan soul had described.  
“Wait wait wait… fiery soul you say? So did you see her?”, he asked, ignoring his anger towards her and ignoring her spiteful talk.  
“Did you, like, hear anything that I just said?” the succubus asked in the voice of a stereotypical cheerleading teenage girl with bleached blonde hair.  
She was even chewing bubblegum with her mouth half open.  
How didn´t he notice their shallowness and absolute arrogance before?  
Succubus were so stuck up their asses they couldn´t understand anything besides their sexual intentions.  
They didn't care about anything but themselves…

And then he realized it.  
That was him before.  
That's what had appealed to him about the succubus before.  
They had been like him in that way.  
or maybe it was just that he didn't care about what they were like personality wise. He just wanted to benefit from their bodies.  
´All that thinking is going to drive me insane´, he thought.  
Enough was enough.

“Shut up!”, he bellowed, meaning her, but mostly his mind -though the succubus didn´t know that-. His anger manifested into a wave of sound that shot through the ground and made the realm quake for a moment.  
The demons cowered at that and the one who had dared to anger him let her bubblegum pop and spit it out. Her mouth stayed open in shock.  
“Oh wow”, another succubus finally broke the silence. Her voice wasn't as annoying as the other ones, but very high pitched, piercing through the thick tension that had built up between Caliban and his usually well liked company, “what crawled up your ass and died?”, she asked.  
“The question here is rather, what in the heaven do you think you are doing here! I am the one asking a question and you better answer it!”  
His glare spoke no remorse, so all the high pitched voice succubus could do was hide her tail, bow down and silently say “she has run through here, looking everywhere. She seemed to search for something, but could not find it. She screamed and disappeared again. I would suppose she-”  
“What are you doing, bitch?”, another succubus interrupted her with a loud whisper, “we aren't supposed to help him!”  
“Who told you not to help me?”, he asked. Of course he had heard her, though she had tried passing the message on silently. Succubus weren't much of a silent creature though.  
The high pitched one sighed.  
“This isn't right though”, she said, “I´m not playing this game anymore! Caliban: We have been ordered to keep shut and seduce you to keep you from doing what you are trying to do! The soul of your bride is on the search-”, but before she could finish her sentence she suddenly froze and became a statue made out of stone.  
“What...What did just-”, Caliban wanted to ask but was interrupted as well by the bubblegum succubus  
“She broke the promise, I can't say more or the same thing will happen to me too. So just go, prince of Hell. Go away!”  
And for once he didn't try to get the upper hand.  
He didn't want, no matter how arrogant the succubus were, get them into that kind of trouble.  
Without turning around again he ran.

Yet again he had been proven wrong: The succubus were capable of different ways of thinking, of different emotions.  
He had to smile as he ran to the next door. It was bright orange, like the fruit when freshly picked from a tree in Capri. It was the color of gluttony.

Lilith was walking through the storms of Lust. She could feel his presence here.  
She smiled: luckily she had ordered the succubus to seduce him, as they so expertly could and hold him captive should he enter their realm, so Lilith didn´t worry in the least.  
She was even quite excited he had chosen to enter the second realm so early. Earlier success for her!  
But as she arrived at the succubus usual place, expecting to see Caliban amidst the hellish seductresses, she only came to find all of them gone, they had hidden themselves for they had known they´d feel Lilith's rage for failing.  
Before the first of all witches stood the statue of a frightened looking succubus. Her eyes looked a bit sad, ridden with deep empathy for the one she had looked at, something Lilith had never seen in a demon before.  
“This”, Lilith said to herself, “is going to be harder than I thought”  
She sighed, she had expected the succubus to be able to hold him captive. Maybe she had underestimated the clay-man's abilities.  
Especially his ability to truly love someone this much.  
She had to make a better plan. Prepare better than before.  
Lilith sat on one of the red stones where the seducing demons usually lay -she had to admit they were quite smooth and comfortable to sit on- and thought about what strategy he had and what he could be doing next, but couldn't really tell if he had much of a plan at all except for ´finding Sabrina´.  
Lilith let her eyes wander. She noticed her gaze getting stuck on the statued succubus.  
She seemed to point at something. Madam Satan followed the direction to where she pointed and saw the orange door of gluttony in the distance.  
“Gluttony, huh?”, she hushed and an evil grin appeared on her face. She may still not know how Caliban was thinking, or if at all, but she had an idea.  
Oh a beautifully evil one at that! It was downright trifling!  
This time, she was sure, she´d get him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to apologize that this chapter might be a bit short or uneventful, but I honestly gotta say that for Lust I just thought that him getting more insight of himself was the best idea. I hope you still enjoyed it though!  
> I just gotta say I love exploring his character and writing about him having a sort of self descovery on his journey


	4. Chapter 3: The third circle of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caliban enters the realm of gluttony where he unwillingly faces some nasty demons... his insecurities

Caliban had to squint his eyes to see anything at all, as the hail came flying down from above. He felt it hit his skin and he grunted each time. No blood was drawn, but regardless, it hurt no less. 

Gluttony was, although not as boring as Limbo, quite the unpleasant place.  
You could barely see anything because of the incessant hail, you could hear souls scream and moan even louder than at the sea of sorrow because of the precipitation and the floor felt harder than rocks beneath bare feet.  
He liked the excitement sometimes of coming here, because he did have some masochistic tendencies and felt that some pain did him good from time to time, but right now it only annoyed him.  
Even his incessant thinking stopped for a while, because all he could think about, or maybe even just instinctively feel, was getting out of here as fast as possible. Somewhere where you could actually see, feel and be at peace so you could muster up a clear thought. 

In the distance he could see a soul, overweight in his physical form, an appearance he had brought from his lifetime.  
The soul looked up and gave him a genuine smile that made Caliban stop in his tracks.

“Prince of Hell”, the soul spoke in a deep, smooth voice that made his double chin almost tremble, “you seem lost. I have shelter for you”  
Caliban squinted his already squinted eyes in distrust.  
“Why the kindness, fat man?”, he asked  
“No need to insult me!”, the soul hissed angrily, but immediately returned to his calm, polite state, “I simply wish to respect the royals of the place I was chosen to spend eternity in. Especially since your wife Sabrina was here, things have been a lot better… though it might not look it. She was a good queen”  
“Is”, Caliban corrected him.  
The soul widened his smile, ignoring the correction as though it came from someone with infinite stupidity that you couldn’t take seriously, “Come Prince, let me give you shelter”  
Something in that gesture made Caliban boil, yet feel comforted. He felt, someone who respected Sabrina should be respected as well. Almost like he was in dept for the soul respecting her.  
´I’ll just go with him´, he thought, ´he obviously insists and what else could I do? Besides, what could he do to me?´. So Caliban followed.

They eventually arrived at a crooked cabin in the middle of the icy realm. It looked like it should’ve collapsed ages ago, but somehow fought on for it’s lifeless existence.  
“Come on in”, the soul sing sang in a tune sung a thousand times over.  
Entering into the sad excuse of a building, Caliban was surprised to find a pretty comfortable living room. About three meters away, right in front of the entrance door was a fireplace with already lively burning fire. To its right was a wine-red sofa with a round baby blue and light pink carpet. On the left was a table and in the corner was a cooking place with a very simplistic oven in metal tones.  
“Sit, sit”, the soul insisted, pointing to one of the two chairs standing at the table. The prince did what was told to him and took his place there.  
Only a couple of minutes later it seemed, the soul had cooked up a meal for Caliban. It was a tomato soup with a couple of slices of bread, a piece of butter and as a dessert, a chocolate raspberry cake.  
A desire took over Caliban like he seldom had had it to eat it all up. Any thought of mistrust had gone and he dug in.  
The soul grinned self satisfactory and whispered “hail Sabrina Morningstar” before disappearing, but Caliban didn’t even notice that as all his senses concentrated on what he was consuming...

`Gluttony makes no sense`, Caliban suddenly thought. He had finished his meal and actively listened to the hail hitting the roof.  
`Why orange? This place feels far from orange. It's all ice, white and light hues of blue´  
He had to smile: that’s what Sabrina had said to him the first time she came here 

_“Why is the door orange?”, Sabrina asked Caliban. She looked deep into his ocean blue eyes and he looked back into her coffee brown ones, that felt just as warm as the drink they resembled.  
“It is the color of gluttony”, he answered, amused by her question  
“Then why is it hailing? Shouldn’t it be more… well… orangy here? Warm colors? This really doesn’t go hand in hand”, she retorted a bit annoyed at the fact that he was making fun of her very valid question. He nodded, understanding, taking her hand and giving her a comforting smile, suggesting a wordless apology that she immediately understood.  
“My Queen… you are completely right. But sometimes things just don’t make sense. The celestial and the infernal realm were created in a time where the human sense of order and completion did not exist and you won’t be able to understand -and not even I- why things were chosen to be the way they were”  
Sabrina was surprised at that answer, he could see that in her shocked expression. There was a moment of silence where they just kept listening to the hail hitting a magical umbrella, strong enough to withstand the harsh conditions, Sabrina brought, so that her skin was spared from the harm he had feared she would get from visiting the realm.  
Slowly, her shocked expression turned into the comforting smile he had given her earlier. She stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss with emotions that were deeper than his own, or so he thought at least. It opened his heart like the bud of a flower, blooming in spring.  
He swore, he’d always protect her, this beautiful creature that somehow loved him…_

__It hurt as the memory ended and he faded back to reality, where he was alone, had no umbrella and she... was gone. He hadn’t been able to protect her, like he had wanted to.  
He started pacing on, what he considered, the ugliest carpet he had ever seen in the warm living room of the soul's house.  
“Why?”, he asked himself, “why didn’t I fight for her? Why didn’t I just shove the false-one into that mirror? Why didn’t I fight that god forsaken angel? Why...”, and so on and so forth. And the more he questioned his actions, the more he started to scream. The guilt started hammering into his heart and soul. Back came the way he had treated everyone and everything. So careless, so cowardly.  
When you don’t care, there is no need to fight for anything but yourself. But who said he didn’t care?  
“All this time”, he whispered to himself, “all this time I wasn’t brave for being careless, for being proud… I was a coward.”_ _

__He felt a heavy emptiness fill him. It pulled on his consciousness, made him want to spit out his essence so that he could just leave this hopeless vessel of an unreal man._ _

__´Unreal man…  
Unreal man.  
UNREAL MAN.´  
It repeated in his head.  
“Why did anyone even ever care. I am no man. I am made out of the fucking dirt of hell. I have no blood like you, that pumps through a heart, and through a mind, moving a body and a soul. Who am I even, to hope, that you will come back to me once more?”, he asked her. Her, who was not there. Her, who had filled his heart...if he even had one. _ _

__Caliban gulped as he analyzed what his mind told him there.  
Something was deeply, deeply wrong.  
But he couldn’t shake it. Try as he might, the nothingness, so painful, filled every pore in his body.  
With a sudden move of a runner, he jumped before running out of the hut.  
He wanted to run away from this place, but mostly from himself. He knew how to do one thing, but not the latter._ _

__He kept running, couldn't even feel the pain of the hail anymore.  
He saw the yellow door, the entrance to greed.  
Something gave him the feeling that there he’d escape both adversaries he was running from.  
The hellish prince smiled in a way that it resembled a mad man.  
He ripped open the door and saw, deep down an oversized rabbithole, the swirl of pure gold, where all those who had been greedy were forever drowning. The light reflecting from it seemed to blind his running thoughts and reminded him of the comforting smile his lady had.  
Caliban laughed in delight and jumped in. Finally something that would fill this emptiness he was feeling. Gold of gold, oh beautiful wealth!  
As he was falling however, the madness seemed to be ripped out of his brain. It almost hurt._ _

__His eyes opened wide. He threw his head up to where the entrance was and saw the fat soul grin and behind him-  
“NO!”, he could only yell, as he seemed to fall, into the never ending swirl._ _

__

“A wonderful meal you cooked there”, Lilith said to the soul. It used to be a warlock and a great cook. Although a skill such as cooking was often rather seen as a pathetic mortal hobby, Lilith had liked him for using his skill for hellish evil and knew that he’d be able to give just the kind of meal she thought Caliban had needed.  
The fat man smiled, answering to Madam Satan's compliment, “That’s what I do best, my queen. The soup of insecurities most of all.”  
At that Lilith just grinned. She had won.  
Or had she?... 


	5. Not a chapter: Update

Hey Peeps!   
As you might’ve noticed, I’ve been gone for a bit. I have a lot to do with schoolwork and mental health + I’m someone who jumps from one fandom to another so I’m inspired by other things. I however invite you to ask me questions about my Fanfiction or give suggestions and feedback if you like over on tumblr (I have the same username there).  
I deeply apologize. I’ll continue this when school and my mental health are better and I’m done with this new fandom. 

With best regards,

Red Rose 🌹


End file.
